1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to bass drum beaters, specifically a bass drum beater that adjusts to give drum players more options in equipment setup.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A bass drum beater is operated by a drum pedal in conjunction with a player's foot to contact the surface of a bass drum. A bass drum is set up with a drum surface facing the front of a drum pedal. A bass drum beater usually comprises a shaft with a beater head at one end. The shaft is held by the drum pedal and the beater head swings in an arc when the drum pedal is depressed and contacts the drum surface.
Bass drums may come in different sizes and the floor upon which the drum is placed may not be even with the floor upon which the pedal is placed. In these circumstances, it may be beneficial to have a means for adjusting the bass drum beater so that the beater head hits the drum surface to produce the desired sound and tone. The bass drum beater may be placed so that the distance between the drum pedal and the beater head is longer or shorter, depending upon the desired contact position with respect to the bass drum. However, shortening the length of the distance from the drum pedal to the beater head usually involves shifting the position of bass drum beater as it is held by the drum beater and may result in the bottom of the shaft hitting the drum pedal or the drum head.